


Art of Deception

by Nesciens



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Body Worship, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Injury, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multiple Endings, Shrinking, Spelunking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unaware, Vore, Voyeurism, and pretty niche kinks too, godspeed reader, this is super kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesciens/pseuds/Nesciens
Summary: No one is more devoted, more respectful or more inaweof Megatron than his loyal third-in-command. But what Megatron doesn't know is that his Spymaster has taken to discrete kidnapping organic natives from the recent planet the Nemesis has landed on - andfilmingtheir last moments around an oblivious Megatron going about his routine. What better way for Soundwave to obtain footage of his Lord's sheer power for later personal use?Markus is one of the billions of earthlings on this planet - however unlike the others he has personally contacted Soundwave to inform him he wants nothing more than to feature in one of Soundwave's private recordings and witness Lord Megatron's superiority and power himself. Soundwave, with nothing to lose and the interesting prospect of having awillingparticipant for once accepts the earthling's offer and now Markus finds himself bridged onto the Nemesis, preparing himself to explore the Decepticon's leader -in full. What will transpire next?
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Macro/Micro has always been a huge thing for me and Transformers has always been the big fandom I've been into. Some of the early macro/micro stories on AO3 and various other sites like LiveJournal were a huge inspiration for me to start writing Macro/Micro of my own. I never thought I'd be combining my favourite kink with my favourite fandom and actually writing it but after promising one of my close friends a birthday RP of any topic of their choice imagine my delight when they picked to RP this! Now I just need to somehow get them into the IDW series and combine macro/micro with that - then we're cooking with oil...
> 
> Huge props to [JordilianVector](https://www.furaffinity.net/gallery/jordilianvector/) for RPing this with me and big thanks to him for letting me post it up on AO3 outside our usual prowling grounds. [I also](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/nesciens/) post other macro/micro stuff on various sites - this is the first transformers fic I've written but it's definitely a universe I want to explore/write more of - whether that's sticking to TFP or trying out IDW for a spin.
> 
> Anyway hopefully you enjoy the end result - I know the stuff explored here has a very niche audience but it was other equally niche fics on here that inspired me to write in the first place - consider this me paying it back.

** Art of Deception (Part 1) **

Markus released a relieved breath as he emerged on the other side of the energy vortex that his contact referred to as a ‘Ground Bridge’. Up until the very last second he wasn’t entirely sure if he got in contact with the right guy or if something as unreal as this was even plausible but it seemed he got lucky; all of the effort, months of intercepted communications and gathered intelligence finally lead him to the Decepticon flagship Nemesis.

He looked around the vast control room he emerged in, immediately spotting the slender frame of the one who had brought him there. “Soundwave.” He nodded in greeting as the tall robotic figure turned around to face him. “I assume everything is ready for our little arrangement?” The young human did his best to remain polite but in reality he was barely able to contain his excitement.

So many would kill for such easy access to the Decepticons’ base of operations, and there Markus was, literally invited aboard by Soundwave himself, Megatron’s most loyal servant. Though Markus’ intentions were far from heroic or even villainous, he was there for another reason entirely, meeting a fellow fan.

As the tiny human began blabbering, Soundwave focused, allowing his programs to translate the simplistic organic language into comprehensible glyphs. Giving the earthling a short nod to its question, he proceeded to ignore the rest of the organic’s words.

Markus was a recent discreet… project of his. Ever since Soundwave had begun following his Lord, he had always been attracted to the sheer power Megatron extruded. The gladiator had beaten all his foes in the arena and had even declared war on the council shackling his fellow slaves. When Soundwave had first seen one of the native earthlings on the planet, a thought entered his head. One of those tiny beings next to his Lord; even better, one of those beings shrunken even tinier next to his Lord.

The image had fuelled his self-service fantasies for the last decade and as a master of Ground Bridge technology it hadn’t taken Soundwave long to alter the technology into – as one of his victims had tauntingly called it – a “Shrink Bridge”. It was this interest of his that had led to him standing in an empty room face-to-face with his most recent – and for once unrestrained – subject

After many unfortunate earthlings had met their fate to fuel Soundwave’s fantasies, something that he had never thought would happen occurred. An earthling who had discovered their existence had mentioned in a private chat that it was attracted to the raw power Lord Megatron possessed. Never had Soundwave thought he would find a kindred spirit in one of the natives, but here it was, standing right before him.

“You mentioned the procedure is extremely complex, do I need to stand in a specific spot or anything?” Markus asked as he started bouncing with excitement at what was about to take place. As per their agreement, he was going to get the chance to shrink down and explore the body of the Decepticon leader himself!

As Soundwave powered up the adapted Ground Bridge he simply pointed towards the energy vortex that appeared, drawing a quiet “Oh” from the organic.

Using measurements the creature had provided, Soundwave focused as calculations rushed across his inner screen as with a flash a much smaller version of the ground bridge appeared on the other side of the room.

Markus nodded in understanding but for a moment he remained still. He was about to put himself at the complete mercy of an alien invader, a robot who could very well have simply pretended to go along with this plan. Yet Markus supposed it was too late to worry about that now. Even in his current state he was at Soundwave’s mercy. He had nothing to gain and everything to lose by suddenly changing his mind about the procedure now.

He stepped into the glowing vortex and the very laws of human physics were shattered at the silent mech’s sheer will and calculations. Surrounded by bright light like before, Markus noted a strange sensation of dizziness as his body suddenly grew completely numb. Just seconds later he pulled himself up. Blinking his eyes, the organic felt as an extremely short period of amnesia gradually dissolve and he looked up once more to spot a dark purple skyscraper.

It was Soundwave, but whereas before Markus would just about come up to the cybertronian’s foot, now Soundwave was virtually a mechanical deity before him. At this size machinery normally hidden behind sleek armor plates was revealed and Markus was in awe of just how detailed and powerful the already towering mech had become.

Soundwave couldn’t help but stare in fascination at just how small the organic had become too. Familiar thoughts rushed through the mech’s mind at what could happen to the creature at this size: slipped into a cube of energon and presented to his Lord; stuck to or simply left on his Lord’s throne; stashed inside one of his Lord’s many toys he thought no one, not even Soundwave, was aware of...

But Soundwave had made a deal with this organic, so instead of making good on any of those fantasies like he had so many times before, he simply opened up a tab and immediately hacked into the earthling’s phone. With a single thought he sent a message. **“Status report?”**

Broken out of his thoughts by his phone suddenly vibrating, Markus looked at short message from an unknown sender; it must have been from the titan before him. “Dizzy.” Markus replied. “But fully functional and ready to explore! :D” He added, snickering as he remembered Soundwave’s affinity for emojis in their previous online conversations.

**“Equipment: Functional?”**

The miniature human stood in a tight protective suit that apparently came equipped with a variety of useful features. Magnetic boots and gloves as well as grappling hook to allow for easier travel, should the little guy be met with an insurmountable wall, and visor, featuring state of the art heads-up display with navigation and targeting systems. It was still quite surprising that the Decepticon had managed to get something like this custom-made at such short notice, especially since some of it was definitely military-grade stuff.

“One moment, please don’t move.” Markus warned his partner in crime and made his way over to the base of the elongated angular shape of Soundwave’s foot. He took a deep breath as he looked up. The was still colossus towering over him, staring down intently with an expressionless masked face that would have been quite intimidating had Markus not agreed to all of this willingly. With another deep breath, the human put his hands on the massive metal structure before him and activated the mag-locks that would allow him to easily scale it.

If Soundwave wasn’t actively maximizing his plating sensors, he wouldn’t have even felt the tiny earthling locking onto his foot with the provided mag-locks. The thought of such a tiny being utterly dwarfed by his foot alone was an appealing one; Soundwave briefly wondered of the tactical advantages of size reduction, though given the unstable nature of this phenomenon, it was far too risky to replicate outside the ground bridge control room. He would have to think on that later.

For now, he brought a few tiny droids online and opened up a new window dedicated to observing their visual feeds; they would serve to record every second of the earthling’s experience. He briefly glanced towards the feed, the sight of him towering over the organic, and felt a strange sensation of awe from the sheer size discrepancy between himself and the creature.

Slowly, perhaps agonizingly so to the towering titan, the puny human climbed upwards, making his way up little by little until he judged that he was within good distance of the towering spire that served as a joint of the mech’s foot. He took aim and fired his hookshot, hearing it land in the distance with a gentle click. The tiny creature gave it a few tugs and pressed the button, that gradually pulled him towards his destination.

Soon he pulled himself up onto a ledge and looked down from his new vantage point. He was barely off the ground and yet the floor already seemed so distant, he was amazed by the prospect just how impressive Lord Megatron himself would be for someone so small.

After a brief pause, the human pulled up his phone again. “Everything seems functional.” He informed. “Just need to check for shock absorption, hold on.” He took a deep breath and jumped down, smacking into the metal frame of the gigantic foot and spinning out of control as he rolled down along it. A moment later and he was right back where he started his ascent, none worse for wear.

“All good.” He concluded and immediately saw Soundwave’s massive frame come to life as the robot began to lean down to pick him up. “Though before we proceed!” He quickly hit send and the titan paused. Markus sigh in relief once more. He knew full well that he was talking to a fellow fan but he couldn’t help but feel a bit of hesitation at what he was about to ask for. His main focus was Megatron of course, but as he stared up at the formidable titan above, he couldn’t get a certain thought out of his head. “Would you mind lifting your foot over me and slowly lowering it down as far as it’ll go without crushing me?”

Soundwave paused upon receiving the massage. The creature… wished for _him_ to toy with it? Despite only hesitating for just a few seconds, millions of data bits flowed through his mind at the suggestion. There was no reason to decline, he had rarely bothered interacting with his victims himself, vastly preferring to let an unaware Lord Megatron do so, but since the earthling was willing…

Markus’s eyes widened as with a fast, unpausing motion the foot rose into the sky blotting out his vision. There was no pause as Soundwave rapidly calculated the impact force, torsion force and friction the human would be able to safely withstand and simply lowered his foot.

Immediately, Markus would feel his instinctive desire to run away kick in. He felt a slight sinking feeling as he stood there, waiting for the sky to fall on him and decided it would be wiser to lie down instead. As he gazed at Soundwave’s sole, he could see every little grove and every little imperfection produced by eons of active use; every little speck and every little stain that littered the monumental foot up above.

Turning his sensors back up to max once more, Soundwave just about felt the presence of the tiny organic below and paused just a nanometer before the creature would sustain crush syndrome and began to roll his foot back and forth in a smooth motion.

The puny human would moan as felt the enormity of the foot’s weight settle on him. Even with Soundwave holding back, the pressure was immense. This titan, this absolutely godly being had to _actively hold back_ to keep him in one piece and the thought of it made Markus shudder. He feared what might happen once he found himself on Megatron’s body but he supposed that’s was the suit was for.

Each passing moment, Soundwave saved the readings he was experiencing to his inner processor, wanting to remember all of it in vivid detail later: the tiny blip on his plate sensor registering a presence under his foot; the subtle indicator of movement recorded by motion detectors; the tiny 0.01 Celsius increase from a warm speck touching his foot… So many virtually undetectable bits of data betrayed the presence of a live earthling at his mercy.

Losing himself in the experience Soundwave’s mind entered an inner monologue. What if he killed the organic here? It wouldn’t even take effort, just lowering his foot by a few centimeters would make the creature’s body burst. He wondered how it would feel, how it would look; a tiny unnoticeable bit of organic muck on his foot, doomed to be worn into the floor and cleaned when an unlucky vehicon was assigned floor duty.

Resetting his optics Soundwave re-entered the world when a timer told him it had been three minutes. Lifting his foot up once more he returned it alongside his other foot and waited for the earthling’s response.

Markus seemed a little out of his depth, his body felt sore from the entire ordeal and he was clearly exhausted. Yet as one of Soundwave’s drones moved in closer for a proper visual, the titan noticed a ‘blush’ on the puny creature’s face.

The little guy turned his head up, observing the spherical drone with a bit of confusion until the focusing lens revealed the drone’s purpose to him. “Oh… Oh good heavens…” The little fellow moaned as his body seemed to contort in a grotesque organic display of arousal. “Soundwave that was… I’m… I’m nothing to you! A mere speck so easily snuffed out underfoot and…” Markus turned over and stood up dusting himself off a little bit. “And I’m going to be even less in comparison to the unparalleled greatness of Lord Megatron!” He let out an obsessed, borderline maniacal laugh, seemingly having regained his energy. “I am _so_ ready for this!”

Soundwave was unsure how to feel about this latest revelation – so far all of his focus had been on Megatron’s power and he was somewhat blindsided by the act of wielding his own power over one of the pitiful natives. Hearing the earthling obsess over Soundwave himself was… strange. He’d have to make an internal memo to think more about this later – there was a plentiful supply of organics on this planet if he ever wanted to explore this new interest with other subjects.

Breaking himself out of this thought process, Soundwave lowered one of his spindly fingers down to the pitiful speck below and sent an acknowledging ping to the creature’s primitive phone. Wrapping the pillar of metal around the earthling, he raised him up to chest level, ensuring the metal hold over the organic would be tight. Beginning his walk, Soundwave pulled up an internal map of the Nemesis and all patrolling cybertronians and plotted a path to Lord Megatron’s quarters to avoid any attention from other bots.

Markus held on tight to the spike of metal that made up Soundwave’s finger even though he knew the mech’s hold was tight enough. The sheer view from up there was crazy; the tiny man could not even see the end of the metal corridors. The metallic orchestra of distant footsteps of other bots that Soundwave deftly avoided was another story however.

The lanky mech replayed the earthling’s most recent speech in his processor – if Soundwave wasn’t sure of the organic’s genuine fascination with his Lord, he would’ve interpreted the words as sarcastic _mockery_ , the mech almost tightened his finger around the creature at the thought of such disrespect.

Arriving at his Lord’s quarters, Soundwave put in the access code – a code only he possessed – and entered. Lying on the berth was Megatron himself – deep in recharge according to the ongoing analysis of his Lord’s vitals that Soundwave _always_ kept on screen. For a moment Soundwave simply stared at his slumbering Leader in awe, before he heard his organic speaking up.

“He’s… he’s magnificent…” Markus couldn’t help but let out. Receiving an affirmative ping from Soundwave, the human couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that the mech got to work with this giant every day. He let out an unheard stammer; the few pictures he had seen of Lord Megatron online did not do him justice. Sleek metal everywhere, scratches betraying millennial old war wounds, the sheer size of the warrior – it was enough to make the man blush.

Suddenly Markus spotted what could only be described as a giant _tentacle_ swirling in the air towards him and let out a surprised shriek. He briefly remembered some mention of tentacles from Soundwave’s past conversations with him – however the alien contraption curling around him looked nothing like he expected. Markus struggled as he watched the end of the tentacle open up as even _smaller_ tentacles appeared from within, ready to grab hold of him. Trying to text Soundwave to just use his fingers was pointless as Markus found himself constricted lightly by a single mini-tentacle as it dangled him through the air.

With an uncomfortable drop Markus found himself on some new surface. Picking himself up and dusting himself off, he sent an unhappy emoji, berating his partner in crime. Where had he been deposited though? Turning around, the little human spotted two giant metal cliffs towering over him and with a sense of awe realized Soundwave had placed him right before Lord Megatron’s feet.

Markus could hardly contain himself. His knees were shaking, buckling from the sheer astonishment at the sight he was witnessing. Two perfect metal soles, each decorated with a pair of sharp spikes Markus had decided to refer to as ‘toes’ were truly a sight to behold. The feet themselves were at a slight angle, hanging over Markus and casting his pitiful frame in their shadow. That fact alone was enough to make him kneel.

Even powered down, this titan inspired nothing but fear, awe and respect. “A god…” The organic whispered, spotting one of Soundwave’s cameras drawing away from the swarm and moving towards him. “I’m in the presence of an actual god.” He muttered taking a moment to collect himself as he looked towards the camera drone. “S-soundwave?” He called out. “Me, Earth… All of us, all of humanity. We’re his, aren’t we? His for the taking, to rule, dominate or destroy as he sees fit…” Taking a deep breath, Markus looked up towards the massive feet he intended to climb in a moment. “All those religious fanatics and their leaders back home, arguing with one another over the true nature of God… When the very God they were looking for was right here all along!”

Soundwave watched as the tiny earthling paced closer to his Lord’s feet getting progressively more overwhelmed as its tiny organic brain struggled to comprehend the intricate details and beauty of cybertronian anatomy. The mech quickly composed a message to send to the creature's phone. **”Megatron: Greater than any organic “divinity”. Decepticon takeover: inevitable.”**

Markus took a few steps forward, laying one hand on the gargantuan towering heel of the Decepticon leader before turning towards the drone again. “You’re so lucky to serve him.” The little guy shook his head. “I would relish the chance to do the same but... heh… Do not worry, I know my place. It is an honor to aid his most trusted servant even in such an… unorthodox task.”

Not wanting to entirely crush his new partner’s hope Soundwave promptly added through text: **”Earthling: wise to know this. Complete this task and you may serve Megatron yet.”**

“Soundwave, please.” Markus chuckled shaking his head. “I do appreciate the sentiment but I’m hardly worth the trouble. I can never hope to measure up to even an iota of usefulness. And as I’ve said, I’m more than content aiding his most trusted servant. Still…” He looked up and activated his mag-locks once again. “It is a nice thought.” The human smiled warmly at the camera one last time and then focused fully on his upcoming ascent. “Thank you, Soundwave.”

The sullen mech stared at the messaging tab he had open for a few seconds, watching the “please enter text” flash in a loop. Temporarily reallocating 5% of his processing power from tracking the last Prime Artifact, Soundwave searched all over the primitive “internet” that the humans used to determine the most appropriate response to such a pledge of loyalty. Mere seconds passed as millions of data bits were processed inside Soundwave’s mind before he finally homed in on the final decision. Reopening the messaging tab Soundwave graced Markus with a single :thumbsup:.

Markus knew his warmth may well have been misplaced; after all, what would a perfect, ageless robot from space care for the ‘feelings’ of a lowly primitive lifeform? But even so, it was… encouraging that Soundwave took the time to respond. That, coupled with their previous conversations about Megatron, made Markus feel like he had developed some sort of relationship with the massive being, something he would almost dare to call friendship.

His focus was on the upcoming journey though. Periodically activating and deactivating the magnets built into his suit, he would make his way up along the sole, crawling little by little and personally experiencing every dent, every crevice and every scratch on the sole of the Decepticon leader’s foot. He felt dwarfed both physically and mentally by the greatness of this being, the supreme ruler of an alien race… Even being there, touching the lowliest part of him felt like an immense honor.

Better yet, were the subtle scents that surrounded the puny human as he made his way up, the faint hint of earthen soil Megatron once graced with his steps, the slight yet undeniable scent of oxidizing metal clinging to the human’s own palms, and another smell Markus couldn’t quite place, an alien one. It was merely a guess, but Markus thought that it could have been energon, the lifeblood of these alien overlords.

Soundwave watched the camera feed sprawled across his inner vision with rapt attention. The recording so far, the _tiny_ earthling so pitiful walking across his Lord’s metal foot like it was Cybertron itself was already stimulating. Even though just ten minutes had passed, Soundwave had felt like it had been years - so captivated by the prominent display of his Leader’s sheer power over this planet and its weak natives.

“Hey Soundwave?” Markus called out after a while. “How’s the footage looking so far? Need me to do anything special?”

Soundwave’s mind blanked at the organic’s sudden query. Various gruesome possibilities filled the mech’s mind before he quickly cleared them; he had made a deal with the creature after all. Looking at the earthling only able to cling to his Lord’s foot with advanced alien technology, a clear request came to the Decepticon’s mind. Moving forward he kneeled down to almost _press_ his visor into his Lord’s mighty sole that covered the tiny speck in his tall shadow. A second passed as Soundwave searched his audio archives for the response he wanted. With a sudden start a familiar booming voice emerged from the visor in the form of his Lord’s sneering taunt uttered centuries ago.

_**”Lick.”** _

Had the suit’s mag-locks not functioned automatically, that right there might have been the end of the puny human, he’d lose his grip and plummet down, falling and falling past Megatron’s massive sole until finally he’d meet his fate at the base of it. As it was though, Markus simply hung there limply, gasping for air and moaning as his brain tried to process the order.

Uttering several swears under his breath, Markus regained composure and pulled himself towards the surface of the foot again. Not even hesitating at the idea of licking cold, rough metal, the human pushed his face into Megatron’s foot and opened his mouth, dragging his unworthy tongue along the sleeping giant’s sole. The taste was far from what he’d call pleasant but the intent behind the action was what sold it. He was a bug, a prisoner of Megatron’s ultimate design, faced with the mighty foot of the overlord and told in no uncertain terms that he was to throw away his dignity and submit to his new god.

Lick after lick he’d place upon the mighty heel he was stuck to, feeling his tongue growing more numb with each passing second and yet his dedication to his task was absolute, it wasn’t until he saw his own blood left in the wake of his passing tongue that he realized that any further zeal would lead to serious injury. He paused, taking a deep breath and coughing up just a little more blood.

The pathetic display was caught on Soundwave’s visual feed in excruciating detail; this pathetic earthling couldn’t even lick Lord Megatron’s feet without sustaining injury! And still he kept going.

Soundwave kept watching this organic _injure_ himself in a display of utter loyalty. Barely audible, the mech’s cooling fans activated at their lowest setting. How sad that a pathetic earthling, with their lifespans a blink of an eye to a cybertronian, could display more loyalty to their Lord than some of the so called ‘Decepticon Command’ on this ship!

Not trusting his ability to coherently piece together audio recordings, Soundwave sent a simple command over the phone for the micro to stop. As he was staring at the creature shake and rise to its feet, another idea flooded Soundwave’s processor. Spotting a small crevice that would lead to deep inside his Lord’s internal foot motors, Soundwave manually set a new path on the earthling’s visor with a ping and watched as it stumbled its way there.

Soundwave kept his close-up watch of the organic. At this view he could analyze every spot of his Lord’s feet – the washed away, yet still barely present specks of dirt that speckled his Master’s soles from his latest incursion on the planet – the now present spots of red that was organic’s _blood_ left from its act of devotion. All too soon the puny creature arrived at the location though, preventing Soundwave from further archiving every detail of his Lord’s foot.

As the organic hesitated outside the dark chasm, Soundwave loaded up another audio recording, one of Megatron commanding a squadron of vehicons just weeks ago.

_**”GO!”** _

The blast of noise emanating from the visor looming just meters away from him, nearly knocked Markus off his feet. Throwing aside any nervousness he had, the human crawled on his knees, lowering himself into the _deathtrap_ that was the inner mechanisms of Megatron’s foot. Groaning as he forced himself deeper and deeper inside, Markus gasped as he was forced to lie down and pull himself along to make the final leg of the journey.

Lying in sheer euphoria deep within Megatron’s foot, the little guy felt his pulse skyrocket. Crushed against an assortment of alien technology making up just a single motor within the robotic appendage; the gentle hum of power flooding all around him, keeping the mechanisms in a state of stand-by as their master rested; the sheer _tightness_ of Markus’ new world as a disciple of Megatron’s foot…

Outside, Soundwave’s fingers moved sharply towards the very foot the earthling was now squeezed inside before hesitating. Right now, the cameras had full view of the organic crushed into a simple motor making up the vast array of mechanisms allowing his Lord movement. If Soundwave moved the foot even lightly, it would put the creature in serious danger but…

The earthling had known the risks of this; he had entered inside the inner mechanism of his own volition. Besides, Soundwave had full view of the organic – he was only going to move the foot _a little_ , he wouldn’t try to actively harm the creature but if it was too puny to withstand just a few twitches of his Lord’s mighty foot, then was that really Soundwave’s fault? Gently grabbing his Lord’s sole, Soundwave began slowly adjusting it, pivoting it in a circle and staring intensely at the camera feed.

“Gyaah!” Markus screamed as the world suddenly came to life around him. Gears once still began to turn and the hum of power from before intensified as Markus’ surroundings suddenly became deadly. Markus desperately tried to escape from his trapped prone position, refusing to let himself be crushed to a bloody pulp inside Megatron’s active foot. But why was it moving?! If Megatron was asleep, then it had to be-

“Soundwave! Stop, you’re going to crush me!” shrieked the writhing trapped man. His tormentor showed no signs of stopping though and Markus yelped in pain as a twisting rotator slammed into his body forcing him back. At this rate he wasn’t going to last another minute! He had to do _something_ to make Soundwave stop!

At once an idea flashed in Markus head. Forcing his face to the ground, the human began desperately licking the floor once again, however this time the floor was a wall of gears and machinery. Yet Markus didn’t stop – not when his mouth moved over an active circuit and a small shock hit him, not when a light cut appeared on his lips as he kissed a sharp piece of metal. Losing himself in his worship, the puny organic didn’t even notice his torment had stopped until a light ping shook at his side. Pulling his phone out, the human tapped on the screen and sighed in relief at what he saw.

**“You may leave.”**

Soundwave was glad the earthling had been trapped inside his Lord’s interior foot – otherwise he might have seen Soundwave’s light _shaking_ at what had transpired just now. The tiny creature – just one strong foot movement from death – reduced to worshipping the very metal that threatened his life to try and survive. Soundwave had almost killed the organic there, the idea of soundly sleeping Lord Megatron unknowingly killing a pitiful native in an act of minor movement was incredible. However, Soundwave chose to spare its life for the finale ahead.

“F-fuck Soundwave. That was… that was amazing!” Markus moaned into a nearby camera droid before delicately retracing his route from before and emerged – bruised and battered – at the entrance to Megatron’s inner mechanisms. The mech responsible for his scare was as close as ever; visor covering Markus’ view and seemingly _staring_ into his very soul.

Using one of his tentacles again, Soundwave picked the organic up with the same crushing hold as before and promptly moved him on his Lord’s _interface panel._ Soundwave watched the organic, intently waiting for what it would do and having an inner debate about just how far he was planning to take this.

Having experienced the massive tentacle once, Markus was much more tolerant of the second journey. He winced upon landing, feeling just a little sore. “Uhh… Soundwave? Where am I now?” He wondered, not really expecting a response at this point. Though his perilous experience hardly seemed to affect his enthusiasm; giving his bruised shoulder a quick rub, he hopped back up to his feet and tried to get his bearings.

A quick look around revealed the sight of Megatron’s legs stretching far, far into the distance from Markus’ current position. Looking up, he would spot the distant mountain of the alien robot’s imposing chest. Putting two and two together, it wasn’t hard for the organic to tell where exactly he ended up. He looked up at Soundwave, not at one of the drones, but directly at the giant’s visor.

“Wait… Surely you can’t be suggesting…” Markus paused, rubbing the back of his head. “Do you guys even have..? I mean…” He cleared his throat. “C-can I? I kinda wanna go take a closer look but it feels kinda... blasphemous. Would someone like me even be allowed somewhere so… err sensitive?”

Silence was all Markus got in response to his inquiries though, at least at first. While Soundwave’s visor remained unnervingly motionless, the massive tentacle that had transported Markus there in the first place did not. The extensions that Markus had been gripped by earlier emerged from the end of it once again, lowering themselves down not too far from the human and touching what the little man interpreted as Megatron’s crotch. They remained there for a moment before a collection of small sparks was released from the end of each of them, nearly blinding the miniaturized human. And just then Markus would hear a terrifying whirl, one that seemed to reverberate through the very surface he was standing on.

A sudden jolt of motion knocked the human off his feet. He would see a distant gap open up in the panel he was standing on. And it would only grow with each passing moment.

With a bit of a start, Markus looked behind himself only to spot a shear wall where his planned escape route lay. It wasn’t until a moment later that he remembered the shock absorption function of his suit. With the way the panel was moving, he would have no choice but to jump in anyway. So without much hesitation he broke off into a sprint towards the edge of the platform, picking up speed and jumping straight down into uncharted territory with a gleeful laugh.

The world zoomed past him and the little organic landed on top of something… rubbery. He felt at it with his hands, slowly coming to realize exactly what he was lying on top of. “F-fuck… Fuuuuck…” He groaned. “Am I on Lord Megatron’s-”

Markus wouldn’t get to finish his question as a sudden sound of machinery powering up cut him off and his surroundings were cast in bright red light. All around him on the rubbery surface, spaced around at regular intervals, lamps would light up as up above in the reflection on Soundwave’s visor Markus would see the _spike_ of Lord Megatron in all of its waking glory.

Soundwave’s cooling fans turned louder as he watched his Lord’s spike slowly emerge. Having shared a berth with his Master on many numerous occasions he knew precisely which voltage levels would produce… results. The mech’s eyes were drawn to the tiny earthling and the sight of that tiny speck desperately clinging to the tower that was his Lord’s _spike_ made Soundwave wish his cooling fans could blast higher.

In the back of his processor Soundwave’s mind told him that he had made a deal with the organic. He had already risked that deal on numerous occasions in the last hour alone, exciting his Lord while the earthling was on his spike would definitely be extremely dangerous. Yet as the spike fully pressurized, Soundwave found he did not _care_ about that. Megatron always came first, before any agreement, especially with an _organic_. Decision made, the Spymaster’s delicate fingers reached out and firmly wrapped around the rod in front of him. But before anything could begin Soundwave was jolted out of his lust by booming exclamation voice.

“ _Soundwave!_ Explain yourself immediately!”


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Art of Deception (Part 2)   
**

Soundwave immediately flinched away – what had he been thinking? He had maintained his position as Megatron’s most trusted soldier by being rational, patient and respectful. Sneaking in to film an earthling traversing his Lord’s body was already going against that; intentionally arousing his sleeping Lord was no doubt a step too far! The panicking mech immediately backed away but before he could piece together recordings to apologize-

”Did I give you permission to _stop,_ Soundwave?” a suddenly sultry voice emerged from his Lord. Megatron beckoned his subordinate forward with a finger, staring directly at his eyes hidden behind the visor.

As Soundwave’s hand wrapped around his Lord’s spike once more, the silent mech’s tentacles emerged in full force; they were all placed against various erogenous zones on Megatron’s body before releasing a controlled shock once more.

As his Lord shuddered and groaned, Soundwave felt himself picking up more speed in his rhythmic pumps. All at once he remembered the tiny earthling situated somewhere on Megatron’s length and immediately scanned for it. While Soundwave _had_ broken his deal, he still didn’t want to intentionally harm the organic; its continued existence might prove valuable, he told himself. Taking care not to put the creature in any more danger, Soundwave continued his pumping when-

“ _Soundwave, gah_ … do you really think… I can’t...” Megatron let out a strangled moan “handle your full force?! **Harder!** Don’t hold back!”

And with that the last of Soundwave’s will to preserve the earthling’s life crumbled and with an even tighter grip, he continued.

“STOP! Please!” the tiny man clinging to the giant organ cried out. His ears were ringing, serving only to worsen his already panicked state.

It had happened so fast. One moment he was stuck in a hole against a retracted robot _cock,_ the next he was desperately clinging to it for his life as it expanded. And now, there he was, deafened by the sheer loudness of the mech he worshipped as the one who had shrunk him – and whom Markus had trusted – pleasured his Lord, uncaring of the danger he was putting his partner through.

Markus whimpered as he climbed up along the massive rod he was stuck to, doing his best to get away from Soundwave’s deadly fingers as they continued pumping along Megatron’s length. Each and every pump could have spelled Markus’ doom and yet the puny creature refused to give up. Finally adjusting to the pace of the massive quakes, he managed to time his mag-lock use just right to avoid falling to his death. But just as he began hoping he still had a chance, the massive organ shuddered and released a powerful flood of sticky fluid; it wasn’t unlike witnessing an erupting volcano up-close – a terrifying, downright cataclysmic event.

Markus screamed and almost let go in surprise as the liquid poured down, consuming everything in its path and giving the puny creature just enough time to catch one breath before he was submerged. And once again, the suit’s magnets had saved his life, allowing him to continue climbing even against the downwards current. It was all over him, Megatron’s… _fluid_ coated his entire body as Markus continued to blindly stumble his way up the tower while holding his breath.

Just as he was on the verge of passing out though, the puny creature managed to pull himself up to the top. He heaved himself onto the tip and lay there, gasping for breath; trying, and failing, to avoid being _drowned_ in the never-ending viscous fluid pouring from the organ. Looking up, Markus almost allowed himself to slip down at the mesmerizing sight above him.

 _Lord Megatron._ In the distance the organic could spot his face in an expression of pure bliss. Had he not been in mortal danger, Markus would have been honored to witness such a sight. But before the man could even think his next action through, a sudden jolt of motion made him cling to the massive spire for dear life once more.

Letting out an even louder roar, Megatron grabbed hold of his subordinate and Soundwave found himself pulled closer and flung onto the berth. The silent robot felt the hot breath of his Lord just inches away from his visor and shuddered at the silvery voice that accompanied it. “I think my most _loyal_ soldier deserves a… _reward_ for his work, don’t _you_?”

Soundwave began visibly shaking as he felt those sharp fangs graze his upper plating. He let out a moan, breaking his vow of silence and allowing the puny organic the rare privilege of hearing his voice. Not that the human was in any position to enjoy it as Lord Megatron’s spike slammed against something hard, pinning him tight in the small crevice of the massive cock as it ever-so-slightly compressed.

Soundwave felt the pressure on his panel – a silent demand for entry – and immediately opened up, letting out a _gasp_ as he felt his Master’s spike enter – in utter bliss at the turn of events.

Markus however was far from blissful, he could hardly comprehend the massive shapes that surrounded him. He was at the mercy of two gods, a position he _yearned_ to find himself in and yet he was terrified. The world around him seemed to simply cease to be as all the commotion outside was replaced by sleek rubbery walls lit only by the red lights of Megatron’s manhood.

It slid in, then deeper, and then deeper still as every thrust threatened to overload Soundwave’s systems. Nothing else mattered as the reverent bot prostrated before his Master, displaying neither shame, nor regret.

His camera drones were still online, pushed deeper in along with the pitiful organic by Megatron’s spike. They supplied Soundwave with ample view of the tiny creature’s desperate struggle to survive. Yet he was no match, an insect clinging to a god’s body and begging to be spared. The sight of it was exactly what Soundwave craved; the absolute display of Lord Megatron’s superiority over this organic.

Little Markus was simply along for the ride as the massive spike continued shaping his fate with its every thrust into Soundwave’s valve. It slammed the human’s head against one of the tiny camera drones on its way in, knocking it out of control for just a moment before the crafty piece of tech re-stabilized itself in the air.

“Soundwave!” Markus exclaimed, unable to even nurse his swelling forehead as his hands gripped firmly to Megatron’s spikehead. “Please! Stop this madness! I beg of you!” Another thrust and the human was finally thrown off; he flew, arcing through the air and landing atop the shifting rubber surface in clear view of Lord Megatron’s fully extended spike.

Markus felt a buzz in one of his pockets in response to his plea and shakily pulled up his phone. “:sweat_smile:” His heart sank as silence settled over the area for just a moment before a deep rumble sounded from the enormous cockhead.

Megatron roared, as with one final thrust he filled his trembling subordinate with transfluid. Soundwave would simply lay there, all too eager to let the Decepticon leader have his way. Meanwhile, Markus’ entire world was flooded with Megatron’s climax and the little human screamed faded as the liquid quite literally drowned him out, washing his puny body deep into the confines of Soundwave’s valve.

Markus desperately struggled against the raging rapids that consisted of robot _produce_ ; bobbing up and down against the tidal surge, he attempted to grab hold of one of the rubbery interior walls but found no purchase in the slick material as his hands slipped again and again. The little guy was forced to desperately struggle for air as the wave of transfluid showed no signs of stopping. Just before Markus lost the last of his strength and succumbed to the dark depths of the liquid, it seemed the spike had finished and little man came to a stop, clawing his way up to the higher folds of Soundwave’s inner body, dripping with transfluid but alive. The unfortunate man kneeled down and began spluttering - trying to recover from his near-death experience.

Soundwave lay still except for the occasional twitch as he clung to his Lord. For a few minutes he simply waited in silence as Megatron panted and kept hold of him with an ironclad grip. After what felt like too short a moment his Lord let go and retracted his spike. Soundwave promptly closed his panel just as his Master let out a pleased sigh.

“I _ought_ to punish you Soundwave…” Megatron’s voice trailed off – no real malice evident in his tone. “You’re the only one I trust to keep watch over the others while I rest. Still, I suppose I can forgive a few minor mistakes. Especially from an old friend like you.” Megatron purred into Soundwave’s head, seemingly ready to go for round two.

But before anything amorous could occur again, Megatron lifted himself off the bedding. “Clean yourself up and report for duty immediately.” With that he entered his private showers, leaving Soundwave alone atop the still wet berth.

Internally, the silent mech rolled his optics; ‘aftercare’ was seemingly a foreign concept to his Lord. But before Soundwave could make an attempt to get up, he froze as inside him something _moved_. For a second he assumed his valve lining must have simply been sore from the fact it never saw much use, the communications chief was always more of a ‘spike’ mech after all. But when the sensation repeated again Soundwave knew something was inside him. He scoured his internal logs and remembered – the earthling. But… surely it couldn’t have survived such a deadly event?

Checking the camera feed from within his valve, Soundwave frowned as most of the cameras had temporarily shut down from the sheer abuse they had taken – still a few remained but gave Soundwave no clear view of what was causing the anomaly. Lowering a tentacle hesitantly over his valve, Soundwave opened the panel once more and groaned as his tentacle entered, stretching internal calipers open once more.

Soaked and disoriented, Markus shuddered as he walked along the interior of the new, alien world he found himself in. It was nearly pitch black all around him with only a few dim purple lights lining the cavernous hallway. Markus found himself leaning alongside the rubber walls not only to steady himself but also to guide his way. He had no idea how long he was going to be trapped in there, but spending the rest of his short life _inside_ Soundwave was not exactly the kind of ending he envisioned. And so Markus pushed himself forward, hoping he was walking in the right direction.

A sudden noise came from behind him and the tiny man tripped, falling onto the still sticky floor. He groaned and looked up as a familiar yet terrifying sight filled his vision – _tentacles_. The eerie tendrils Soundwave emitted were curling around the rubber walls, searching for something - _for him_ no doubt. Markus froze – could he really trust Soundwave after the disregard for organic life the mech had clearly displayed? For all Markus knew the tentacle was searching for him to _kill_ him. But the little guy didn’t really have much choice in the matter; staying in place and waiting for death wasn’t the most enticing option after all. With a nervous stumble, Markus walked towards the outstretched mini-tentacle and grabbed onto it.

Soundwave shuddered as something _attached_ to one of the tendrils of the tentacle. Slowly withdrawing it from his valve, Soundwave looked on in shock as the little organic was dragged out and fell to the berth just between the Decepticon’s legs, gasping for air.

How had the creature survived?! No doubt when Soundwave fully compiled the footage later it would be an extraordinary recording. Still that didn’t solve the… problem he now faced. Never before had one of his victims actually survived his filming sessions – he had no protocol to follow in such an event. Soundwave gently wrapped one of the mini-tendrils around the earthling and brought him up to his visor. Within his processor Soundwave searched endlessly for an appropriate response that could express the whirlwind of sensations and inputs going through the mech.

Complete silence hung over the two of them as they stared at one another, only the distant hum of the Decepticon flagship’s engine disturbing it. Markus breathed, slowly attempting to come to his senses as he looked up at Soundwave’s vast visor. His eyes darted left, then right, he would turn his head looking around and just… making sure the world around him was still real.

He blinked a couple times at one of the intact camera drones that made its way over to him. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times in an attempt to find the right words only to think better of what he was about to say. So instead he acted, he leaned into the mini-tendril that had wrapped around him, pressing his cheek into it and closing his eyes as he released a soft, exhausted moan.

“That…” He said as he focused on the drone once more. “Was…” He fell silent for just a moment. “Holy fuck…” A sharp exhale followed those words. “I… I honestly can’t believe I’m still alive but… good heavens Soundwave that was… Lord Megatron himself he… inside _you!_ All over me! I’m… I’m soaked in his... and then he just… Oh sweet heavens…”

The puny creature was drenched, with cuts and bruises scattered all over his body but not a single serious injury; by some miracle, the human was entirely intact and what’s more, he seemed ecstatic. “Has… Has any organic had such an honor bestowed upon them before? I… Gosh, Soundwave I… I do apologize for my inability to communicate but… I have never once in my life even dared to think I would ever get to be _blessed_ by Lord Megatron like this.”

**===Ending A===**

Soundwave stared at the gushing earthling clinging to his tentacle. Had the organic been… damaged? The mech was not at all familiar with the native’s psychology but he was fairly sure that the typical reaction to intentionally endangering one’s life was not an action that produced a positive response. The sensitive mini-tentacles detected an oddly pleasant sensation as Soundwave stared at the tiny creature cuddling up to them.

But before Soundwave could give any meaningful response, the door to Megatron’s showers slammed open and stepping out was the Decepticon Leader himself in all his glory. His eyes immediately spotted Soundwave’s extended tentacles and honed in on what he was holding in them. Soundwave queued up audio recordings, ready to profusely apologize for what his Lord had just witnessed when-

“ _Another_ one of the native parasites, Soundwave?” His Lord’s face twisted into a smug grin as Soundwave faltered. “Come now, you didn’t really think I hadn’t noticed your little escapades, did you? It’s only been ahh… five cycles since the last one, no?”

Without hesitation Megatron stepped forward before roughly grabbing the tiny earthling now struggling in futile effort against the massive metal fingers holding it. _“Hmmmm what should I do with this one, Soundwave?”_ His Leader’s voice dropped to a low rumble, obviously playing it up for Soundwave’s benefit as the massive digits began rubbing back and forth, no doubt to injure the organic.

Soundwave’s mind was stalling; he had made a deal and the organic had even forgiven him for previously breaking it and seemed to truly worship Lord Megatron – should Soundwave speak up?

But as Megatron continued to taunt and display his sheer superiority over the pitiful earthling, Soundwave found himself once again unable to deny his Lord… and himself. Instead he made sure to send the tiny camera droids closer to catch what was to follow in all its glory.

“Perhaps I ought to crush this little pest underfoot like the last one – maybe you can send a recording to those blasted Autobots – show them the meaning of Cybertronian superiority.” Megatron was obviously enjoying himself a great deal. “A shame you did not bring this organic here earlier Soundwave – it might have been fun to involve him in our… engagement.” Soundwave couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan – Megatron hadn’t even been aware of the tiny creature before and had already completely dominated it.

“Still… I have yet to _taste_ one of the native parasites of this planet. I suppose I should indulge you, Soundwave.” Megatron lifted the earthling up over his mouth – sharp fangs at the ready. The Decepticon leader was hardly in a hurry though, as he was quite content observing the pathetic creature’s pitiful attempts to resist.

In truth though, Markus hardly had the presence of mind to even _think_ of resisting. He simply yelled out, thrashing about in pain as Lord Megatron’s fingers practically turned his frail legs into paste. The human could see very little beyond his immediate fixation on the seething pain from where his lower body used to be. But he did see Megatron’s eyes, a pair of massive burning saucers that peered directly into his soul. A gigantic malicious grin that accompanied the frightening gaze told the human that the majestic titan saw absolutely no value in the human’s continued existence.

Soundwave’s miniscule drones swarmed the scene, focusing on every piece of the action; zooming in on the maimed organic, on Lord Megatron’s parting jaws and the teasingly dancing tongue hidden just behind them, on every nook and cranny, every rubbery fold of the massive mouth... 

“Witness this Soundwave and remember it well – _this_ is the Decepticon way!” With that Megatron’s claws simply parted dropping Markus to his doom as the only escape route snapped shut behind him.

Soundwave shuddered as the jaws clacked against one another, switching to the feed of one of the drones that had managed to follow the organic inside his Lord’s mouth. For a second Soundwave was mesmerized, leaving the drone to hover in place and take in the sights and contours of the dimly-lit maw. Bringing its light online, the camera drone looked around in search of the organic before finally spotting the puny thing.

A shudder ran through Soundwave, prompting temperature warnings all over his body as he watched the pitiful creature struggling to move in a pool of its own bodily fluids, desperately clawing at the stubs that remained in the place of its legs and crying. All that damage… Just from Megatron rubbing his fingers together, with astonishing delicacy no less!

“My legs… My legs! No… Nononono! Argh…” Markus bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut, wailing in pain as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding. The light shining on him in the darkness of Megatron’s maw drew his attention though, and the human looked up, spotting one of his partner’s many cameras.

“Soundwave!” The little creature called out. “I need hel-“ Markus cut himself off as another surge of pain rolled up along his body from the subtle shift of the Decepticon leader’s jaw. “Actually…” The human exhaled. “It’s fine.” He did his best to force a grin on his face. “I doubt I’m gonna live for long even if I did make it out of here. And besides… I could ask for no greater honor than to be snuffed out by Lord Megatron himself.” The little guy coughed, doubling over and squeezing his bleeding stumps harder as the drone drew closer. “I… do hope you liked the show though.” Markus smiled, giving Decepticon’s drone one last nod.

Soundwave watched in awe as the last moments of the earthling’s life unfolded before his eyes. He witnessed the limp speck of flesh as it was thrown about by the subtle movements of his Lord’s massive maw, unable to put up even a modicum of resistance against the nimble tongue. The silent mech was _shocked_ the tiny creature submitted to his end with such grace – his previous subjects had entered their demise in despair, anger, or catatonia – never had he seen a native display so much loyalty to his Lord.

Meanwhile outside, Megatron simply savored the moment, fully expecting Soundwave to be witnessing the final deathrattles of the pathetic creature in his mouth. Still, it was about time the Decepticons got back to business. Tilting his head back he flicked the organic to the back of his mouth with just the tip of his tongue.

Markus’ screams echoed in Soundwave’s video feed as the human fell into the deep abyss of Megatron’s throat. The twitching but still stoically silent mech piloted the drone down into the depth of his Lord’s body as commands to activate interface protocol appeared on his inner visor one after another; Soundwave had to keep rejecting as they continued popping up.

Markus fell down through a vast open chamber, lined with countless small lights and bizarre alien shapes of both rubber and metal, and down below was a glowing blue sea of the Cybertronians’ lifeblood – energon. Despite his pitiful wails of terror, Markus was actually genuinely mesmerized by his surroundings, admiring the innate beauty of his executioner’s inner body.

But it was not to last, the organic’s shrieking voice sounded one last time as he broke the surface and sunk beneath it, flowing way down into the fluid. Soundwave’s drone caught the last subtle twitches of the soon to be deceased creature as a tiny bit of red flowed out from its body, mixing in and soon fading from sight as it was diluted by pure energon to the point of invisibility. Markus was left an empty husk, a tiny scrap of biomass that had been alive just a few seconds ago – a mere speck lost in the sea of precious fuel.

Megatron sneered. “Enjoying the _show_ , Soundwave?” He asked, snapping Soundwave back to reality.

Quickly assessing the situation, the silent mech found his tentacle flailing about within his own valve, with his Lord’s piercing eyes staring directly at the questionable proceedings.

Hurriedly throwing together a semblance of composure, Soundwave darted towards the now vacant showers where he let out a silent groan before working off the increasingly growing charge down below. Bringing up a webpage connecting to the native’s primitive “interweb” Soundwave scoured around for a new earthling – one that would recognize Lord Megatron’s superiority just as clearly as the recently departed organic had. Soundwave fantasized about what would happen upon Decepticon takeover of this “Earth”. The original plan had been to wipe out the organics and create a compatible world for Cybertronians but… perhaps Megatron would allow his loyal communications chief to keep a few after this new revelation. A new planet populated by the rightful cybertronian masses with a small population of the previous natives whose only purpose would be to serve their new masters.

That _did_ sound pleasant.

**===Ending B===**

The puny creature was soaked, with cuts and bruises scattered all over his body but not a single serious injury; by some miracle, the human was entirely intact and what’s more, he seemed ecstatic. “Has… Has any organic had such an honor bestowed upon them before? I… Gosh, Soundwave I… I do apologize for my inability to communicate but… I have never once in my life even dared to think I would ever get to be _blessed_ by Lord Megatron like this.”

There was a pause as Markus shook his head, realizing he was blabbering. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble so much. Oh and you needn’t keep holding onto me, just put me down somewhere and I‘ll be fine until you uhh… do whatever it is you gotta do.”

Soundwave stared at the ecstatic earthling still clinging to his tentacle; if nothing else, he respected the little thing’s mettle. The tentacle slowly reached down, so as not cause the organic any further harm and placed him down at the foot of Megatron’s berth. With the organic temporarily secured, Soundwave initiated a cleaning subroutine.

The next few minutes passed in contemplative silence. Markus was taking the time to process what he had just been through and Soundwave got the chance to buff out any scratches and dents his superior had left on his frame. Just as he was about to signal Markus to prepare for departure though, the door to Megatron’s showers slammed open and stepping out was the Decepticon Leader himself.

 _“Soundwave!_ Did I not tell you to return to your post?!”

The silent Decepticon snapped to attention, leaving the puny human temporarily unattended as Lord Megatron stepped into the room.

“Hmm… You do appear to have finished making yourself look presentable already. Then perhaps…” Megatron pondered, prodding at his chin and drawing out his subordinate’s torment. “Do you lust for more?” A twisted smirk appeared on Megatron’s face as he moved towards Soundwave, casting a menacing shadow over him as well as the puny organic down on the berth.

Markus was hardly prepared for what happened next. As Megatron moved to lower himself back onto the cot, the tiny human screamed and broke into a panicked sprint in a desperate attempt to outrun his imminent doom. It was by sheer luck that the human avoided instant death under Megatron’s unfathomable weight. All that effort, all that running hadn’t even made a difference as the metallic wall of Megatron’s heel slid along the surface, slamming into Markus and knocking him forth as the shock absorption did its job and dulled the immense force of the impact that sent the human flying.

A quiet, yet confident laughter filled Megatron’s quarters as little Markus shuddered down below. “Now then, Soundwave…” The Decepticon leader cooed, beckoning his faithful servant. “I am well aware of your _eccentricities…_ Which is why I‘m only going to say this once. Bow down. **Now.** ” The metal behemoth demanded and pointed towards the end of his berth.

As Markus pulled himself up to his feet, he groaned, coughing a bit of blood as even the protective suit couldn’t save him from the full extent of Megatron’s destructive power. He looked up just in time to see Soundwave’s mask in front of him once more and exhaled in relief. “Oh thank god!” The human spoke up. “Please get me out of here, I’m… I’m not sure my body can handle much more of Lord Megatron’s might!”

Feeling somewhat inclined to listen to the organic, if only to preserve him for future endeavors, Soundwave reached one of his long hose-like tentacles forward to try and discreetly scoop the org-

“Hah! Eager to cop a feel, aren’t you Soundwave?” Megatron exclaimed, a grin on his face as he stared down at his subordinate. In an instant his sole slid down, racing across the ground and scooping up the puny organic a second away from being rescued. And the next moment-

***CRASH!!***

With an audible noise, Lord Megatron’s sole slammed into Soundwave’s visor, smearing a tiny red speck across it. “You always were one to find the oddest ways to display your reverence in private.”

Soundwave zoomed in, making out the vague humanoid shape of the formerly living organic, instantly pulverized into a pitiful smear on his visor by Lord Megatron’s foot it was… Overwhelming. Soundwave was a shaking mess as he took in the extreme close-up of what was once an intact earthling, being _pulverised_ across his visor. Soundwave found himself analyzing the gorey mess, highlighting what was once limbs, bones, organs now nothing more than a disgusting ooze of organic material slowly spreading out across his visor. Perhaps Soundwave should be mourning the loss of a fellow kindred soul but really Soundwave could think of no better way for the organic to serve his role in proving Cybertronian superiority than to perish for it.

Megatron grinned and moved his foot, grinding it into his servant’s face and smearing what was left of Markus into a small series of pathetically thin red lines before pulling his foot away.

Soundwave gasped as bits of sinew snapped and the corpse was flung up in the quick motion of Megatron lifting his foot back up. The Spymaster watched intently as his Lord’s foot lowered back onto the berth – a tiny red stain now located on the bottom of it, doomed to be scuffed along the floors of the Nemesis and never discovered.

In just seconds Soundwave shut down all his camera drones and began combining the footage. The recording would showcase every second of what the earthling went through - and every sensation Soundwave himself had experienced watching Lord Megatron display his authority. No doubt this would be his best recording yet and keep Soundwave company for many self-service cycles to come. In a way that would make up for his unanticipated betrayal – this organic would be immortalized in a way the other pathetic natives of his species could only dream of.

Finalizing the download of the footage, Soundwave lifted his twitching body up and awaited further orders from his Lord. “That will be enough of your service for now Soundwave – return to the Main Bridge and continue searching for relics until I say otherwise.” Megatron then entered recharge once more and Soundwave quietly left so as to not wake his Lord.

To any of the patrolling bots Soundwave looked as ominous as ever. But inside the mech’s impressive processor, Soundwave was already drafting another online advertisement to put up, requesting applicants for a “discrete job”. For a second, Soundwave paused as he considered what attitude he wanted the next earthling to have, another loyal organic like before? No – an idiotic, defiant specimen that would learn just how _worthless_ they were before Lord Megatron. Soundwave’s spike twitched behind his panel at the thought of it.

**”Applicants must be – confident, brave, assertive and not afraid to speak their mind!”**

This _would_ be fun.

**===Happy Ending===**

There was a pause as Markus shook his head, realizing he was blabbering. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble so much.” He took a deep breath, throwing a gaze towards the showers Megatron currently occupied and shuddering. “Would you mind if we got going? As much as I admire Lord Megatron, I can’t imagine he’d take kindly to an unwanted intruder on his ship.”

Quickly running a self-diagnostic, Soundwave revealed a number of cuts and dents from his passionate encounter with his Lord. He really did need to tend to those, but there was truth to the organic’s words. They really had better get going.

Responding with a single nod, Soundwave lowered his charge into the palm of his hand and plotted a course back to the Ground Bridge control room, once again taking care to avoid any undesired attention.

A small swarm of camera drones, about half of the number the silent mech had originally started with, circled around the tiny human in his hand as the puny thing seemed to be… bouncing… and making noises that seemed a little too regular compared to the random grunts and groans Soundwave was used to hearing from the natives. Curious, he zoomed in on the organic, sending a quick message to his phone. “Status report?”

Markus felt a buzz in his pocket and gasped in relief, amazed that his phone was still intact; a couple of cracks on the screen notwithstanding. “Huh… Guess both of us got lucky, old pal.” Markus chuckled as he pulled up his chat with good old Sender Unknown.

“Hmm?” He looked up at the closest drone. “Yeah, I’m alright.” He assured. “Just kind of… coping with everything, humming some tunes, you know?”

“:ok_hand:”

The response made Markus chuckle and shake his head. Despite everything he had gone through because of Soundwave, despite the secrecy, deception and betrayal, he still felt a bit of kinship with the mech. He was certain he was a fool for it; these invaders deemed themselves above humanity, and rightly so. To think that any one of them would consider him a friend? Preposterous.

“Hey Soundwave?” Markus called out as the doors of the control room locked behind them. “Are you gonna kill me now?” The little guy asked, his tone calm, almost casual.

Soundwave looked down, not through one of his drones like before, but actually stared at the organic for about three seconds. It was unnerving, Markus shuddered under the titan’s gaze, wondering if saying that had just drastically shortened his lifespan.

Soundwave didn’t send any more messages as he walked up to the control panel and grabbed hold of the organic with a tentacle again. The mech’s nimble fingers typed away at the alien keyboard as countless lines of text scrolled by on the screen in front of him, and then – with one final press of a button – a familiar noise sounded behind the two of them as the room became bathed in a soft green hue of the Ground Bridge.

Rapidly the tentacle shifted and the human yelped as for a split second he assumed Soundwave was just going to just toss him out like a piece of trash. But as the massive tendril lowered itself to the floor, Markus came face-to-face with a much, much smaller copy of the vortex that swirled around seemingly miles in the distance.

_“Oh.”_

Giving the mini-tentacles one last nuzzle as they released him onto the ground, Markus exhaled and stumbled through the portal, stepping out on the other side after a familiar brief period of amnesia. He looked down on his hands, gripping them into fists and seeing various cuts and bruises he had sustained throughout his little adventure. He looked over both of his legs and arms too, even felt at the sore spot, where a gear from back within Lord Megatron’s foot had likely left a perfectly square mark that wouldn’t fade for at least a couple months to come... if ever. And then finally, Markus’ eyes settled on Soundwave. The mech was still huge of course, but he was hardly the deity that stood over Markus mere moments ago.

As the vortex fizzled out behind him, the human rushed forward, running up to Soundwave and immediately throwing himself around the robotic bastard’s foot in a tight, loving hug. Well, as tight as an organic could manage anyway.

Soundwave stared down at the regrown earthling before him with the mildest form of affection he could muster. He had not anticipated such a positive outcome – his projections showed the earthling would either perish or be forever turned off Megatron after the sheer danger it had been put through. But instead Soundwave found himself confused as the human hugged his foot.

It felt… oddly nice, a bit squishier than he was used to. With a hesitant, slow motion Soundwave lowered a finger down before gently patting the organic on the head. _Pat... pat… pat…_ It felt a little awkward, but the little one didn’t seem to mind.

Returning to his usual emotionless appearance Soundwave rapidly typed into the control panel once more, opening up a Ground Bridge to somewhere relatively close to the native’s- To Markus’ hometown. A green flash filled the room once more as another portal opened.

The two of them both stood awkwardly in front of the glowing light with the human still holding onto Soundwave’s foot. After the sheer volume of events that had happened within the last few hours, such a goodbye would have been awkward enough without one of the participants having taken a vow of silence. But once again, Markus didn’t seem to mind, mirroring the Decepticon’s silent demeanor until a turn of Soundwave’s head indicated that Markus would need to proceed soon.

Finally, the organic readied itself and stepped towards the exit, turning around and giving Soundwave one final nod only to hear his phone buzz.

“:-) :wave: :broken_heart:” He hoped the earthling understood his message, though from the smile on its face, it appeared so.

“Heh… Keep in touch, yeah?” Upon receiving a single silent nod, the little one smiled, took another step and disappeared into the portal.

And with that, it was back to the usual onboard the Nemesis, though Soundwave had somehow formed a new connection; mind-boggling as it was, given his original intent. For one of the primitive natives Lord Megatron planned on exterminating, Markus was… _interesting_ to be around at least.

“This is far from the last time I’ll be seeing you…” Soundwave thought with a silent chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this was the first time for both of us writing Transformers smut - how do you writers on AO3 do it?! Even reading through the finalised version I'm still not sure if we did it right! I hope you enjoyed it and the multiple endings - feel free to imagine the "canon" ending to be whichever one you prefer.
> 
> Once again thanks to [JordilianVector](https://www.furaffinity.net/gallery/jordilianvector/) for writing this with me and especially thanks to you for reading this little story - it was a lot of fun to actually write something set in Transformers for once! Transformers is definitely something I want to return to one day in the future, I've got a lot of things I'd love to explore in it.


End file.
